Kai en el País de las Tonterías
by Kaily Lowkly
Summary: Parody. Kai siguiendo a un curiso conejo blanco llegará a un mundo de tonterías y sucesos absurdos xD! NO yaoi


**N/A: **Bien este es un viejo fic que escribí hace mucho, mucho tiempo y que estaba olvidado entre todos los archivos de mi computadora, se que probablemente mañana me arrepentiré por haber publicado esto, pero qué más da… se supone que esto contiene humor, pero es algo que no puedo asegurar ¬¬

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta esto es una parodia de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas _sólo que adaptada al estilo Beyblade, ah y sólo por si acaso, ni Beyblade ni Alicia en el país de las maravillas me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takao Aoki y Lewis Caroll respectivamente, ahora sí, al fic n_n

**Kai en el País de las Tonterías**

**By Kaily**

**Capítulo 1. La melancolía subconsciente de Kai**

Era un día común y corriente como cualquier otro. El sol brillaba en lo alto de un cielo luminoso y despejado y una ligera brisa refrescaba el caluroso ambiente. Era un día perfecto para tomarse un descanso y los Bladebrakers habían decidido hacer justamente eso; por lo que se tomaron el día libre y decidieron ir a la playa para descansar y relajarse.

Todos disfrutaban del día, Kenny trataba de construir un castillo de arena, Max, Rei y Hilary jugaban en el agua y Tyson y Daichi se divertían jugando con un freesbee. Definitivamente todos se divertían ese día, todos excepto cierto chico ruso que no sabía cómo había terminado acompañándolos. No es que Kai no deseara tomarse un día para relajarse, pero definitivamente esta situación no se acercaba a su idea de descanso. Era un día muy caluroso, demasiado para él que estaba más acostumbrado al frío o a los lugares templados; además de que sus compañeros de equipo hacían demasiado ruido, él prefería la tranquilidad del silencio.

Miró hacia el mar, dónde se encontraban Hilary y Max lanzándose una pelota, Rei uniéndose al juego de Daichi y Tyson; el cual acababa de invitarlo por cuarta vez a unirse al juego. Luego miró hacia donde se encontraba Kenny quien tenía dificultades para construir su dichoso castillo pues se encontraba demasiado cerca del agua. Definitivamente no sabía cómo había terminado acompañándolos a la playa.

Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había sucedido por la mañana…

_Acababa de despertarse, asombrosamente se había quedado dormido más de lo normal. El día anterior habían estado practicando durante todo el día y como de costumbre, todos (excepto Hilary) se habían quedado a dormir en casa de Tyson._

_Aunque ya era un poco tarde los demás todavía no se habían levantado, típico de ellos, cuando se dirigía a la cocina buscando un poco de agua y algo para desayunar escucho la voz de Hilary hablando con el abuelo de Tyson, no alcanzó a oír lo que éstos hablaban, pero no era algo que le importara, después de todo no era su asunto. Después de un rato de conversación Kai pudo darse cuenta de que las voces habían callado y unos pasos presurosos se escucharon, seguramente Hilary corriendo a despertar a los demás como cualquier otro día. Poco después el abuelo entró a la cocina._

_-¡Oh, así que ya te has levantado pequeño! –Kai sólo movió un poco la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. No le gustaba mucho hablar y además odiaba que ese hombre lo llamara "pequeño"._

_Poco después y bastante de repente una decena de pasos apresurados se dejaron oír bajando por las escaleras, al parecer todos se habían despertado y por alguna razón bajaban emocionados._

_-"¡Buenos días abuelo!" Tyson acababa de entrar a la habitación con su típica sonrisa estampada en la cara y con una mochila a los hombros. Poco a poco los demás aparecieron también llevando mochilas. Kai arqueó una ceja en claro desconcierto._

_¡Qué tal Kai! –fue el saludo de Tyson, al cual sólo obtuvo un "Hn" por respuesta._

_¡Hoy es un día estupendo! Así que pensamos en tomar un descanso e ir a la playa –fue la explicación que Rei dio a su comportamiento de ahora._

_-¿No es una idea genial? –dijo Max con su siempre brillante sonrisa._

_-Nos acompañarás ¿cierto Kai? –preguntó Hilary con cierta emoción. A lo que el ruso 'respondió' con su típico monosílabo._

_-¡Oh vamos viejo!, será divertido, además hasta tú necesitas descansar de vez en cuando._

_-Tyson tiene razón Kai, sería bueno que nos acompañaras. –apoyó Rei._

_Kai cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos en su típica pose y pareció meditar la propuesta de sus compañeros, a lo que ellos esperaban expectantes. Realmente Kai no sentía ganas de ir, le gustaba la playa, generalmente era un lugar bastante tranquilo en el que podía relajarse, pero el hecho de ir a 'divertirse' con ellos era lo que lo tenía un poco inquieto._

_Es cierto que los consideraba sus amigos, y hasta cierto punto confiaba en ellos y de alguna manera los apreciaba, pero era una situación algo… complicada. En realidad, aun después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, aun no se sentía 'parte del grupo'. Era difícil integrarse después de haber pasado una vida en la abadía entrenándose para alcanzar la perfección y con la loca idea de su abuelo y de Boris de que era una especia de máquina de combate. Y aunque desde que los había conocido a ellos las cosas habían cambiado, eso era lo que conocía y a lo que estaba acostumbrado; no iba a cambiar de un día para otro y participar en los juegos de Max y Tyson así como así. Por eso es que dudaba en acompañarlos._

_Justo en ese momento, el abuelo interrumpió._

_-Realmente deberías acompañarlos Kai, debes disfrutar ahora que eres joven y que tienes la oportunidad de divertirte con tus amigos y…_

_-¡Oh no! El abuelo ya empezó con su discurso de la juventud y la sana diversión, mejor vayámonos de una vez –dijo Tyson con cierto fastidio. Mientras Max y Kenny reprimían unas risas. _

_-¿Qué dices Kai? ¿Vienes con nosotros? –fue la pregunta de Rei, a lo que Hilary complementó con un "Será divertido" que en realidad no motivaba mucho al ruso, pero de todas formas no tenía planeado algo más que hacer y tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse a escuchar los discursos del abuelo de Tyson._

Así es como había terminado acompañándolos. Pero justo ahora se encontraba aburrido; cuando de repente el freesbee con el que jugaban Tyson y Daichi lo golpeó directamente en la frente.

-¡Oh cielos! –Tyson estaba preocupado, meterse con Kai, aunque fuera accidentalmente normalmente resultaba peligroso -¡Daichi mira lo que provocaste! -así que decidió culpar a Daichi. -¿Eh? –pero desafortunadamente para él, el pequeño pelirrojo ya se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. Por lo que decidió ir a enfrentarse a Kai y pedirle una disculpa.

Tyson apenas se acercó unos metros a Kai y éste le lanzó una mirada que lo dejó helado y de repente le quitó las ganas de reír.

-¿Esto es tuyo Tyson? –preguntó Kai en un tono que para el aludido sonó más que amenazante mientras sostenía el objeto con el que lo habían golpeado.

Jejeje –Tyson no pudo más que reír nerviosamente –Eh… si. Lo siento Kai, fue un accidente, te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Ahora ¿puedes devolverme el freesbee? –A manera de respuesta Kai solamente entrecerró los ojos y le devolvió el juguete. A lo que Tyson rápidamente agradeció y se alejó.

Después de ese pequeño incidente Kai siguió con sus cavilaciones. Aun estaba aburrido, así que miró alrededor y vio a un pequeño grupo de surfistas tratando de montar unas olas, nada interesante, desvió la mirada y observó a Kenny que aparentemente se había rendido con el dichoso castillo y ahora jugaba cartas con Max bajo una sombrilla a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba. Siguió mirando a los alrededores en busca de alguna distracción o algo en lo que pudiera interesarse, después de todo le estaba dando sueño.

Entonces volteó hacia su derecha y recorrió el lugar con la vista, vio a un pequeño conejo que le hacía señas con las manos, otra vez nada interesante, siguió mirando y observó a un grupo de chicos jugando con una pelota, definitivamente nada que pudiera ser remotamente interesante…

Esperen un momento, ¿un conejo haciéndole señas? Eso definitivamente no era algo normal. Por un momento Kai creyó que había sido su imaginación o una especie de equivocación, así que rápidamente regresó la vista hacia el lugar donde creyó haber visto a esa extraña criatura; la cual todavía estaba ahí, haciéndole señas aun con más insistencia.

Esto no era algo normal. Seguramente ahora se encontraba alucinando por el calor, o talvez alguien había puesto alguna clase de droga en su comida que lo hacía ver visiones. Miró con más detenimiento al ser que lo miraba desde unos cuantos metros. Era un conejo blanco, al parecer de peluche o alguna cosa así. Vestía traje y llevaba sombrero y al parecer lo estaba saludando.

No, eso no podía ser. Debía tratarse de algún juguete extravagante o alguien estaba filmando un comercial, o tal vez se trataba de una estúpida broma. Sí, seguramente era alguna clase de broma. Como fuera, ahora se sentía interesado en descubrir quién era el que se atrevía a intentar burlarse de él haciéndolo ver conejos blancos en la playa. Pronto lo descubriría y entonces quienquiera que fuese pagaría caro su osadía.

Ese era su propósito y Kai se acercó lentamente al conejo, pero en ese momento éste empezó a correr y Kai con algo de fastidio comenzó a perseguirlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kai comenzaba a desesperarse. Cada vez que estaba cerca del dichoso conejo blanco, o cada vez que este parecía detenerse un momento y Kai estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, la criatura blanca reanudaba su carrera alejándose considerablemente del chico bicolor.

Es cierto que en otras circunstancias Kai habría preferido ignorar al conejo y seguir su camino, pero parecía que dicha criatura se burlaba de él al no dejarse atrapar, lo cual para el grandioso Kai Hiwatari resultaba una osadía; además Kai cada vez estaba más intrigado; ya había estado lo suficientemente cerca del conejo como para estar seguro de que no se trataba de un juguete como antes había pensado.

Tan ensimismado estaba Kai en su cacería, que no se dio cuenta de que el paisaje había cambiado ligeramente desde hace un rato. Ya no podían escucharse las risas de las personas que jugaban en la arena, ni se percibía el salado aroma del mar en el ambiente, ni se escuchaba el rugir de las olas y el chocar del agua contra las rocas, también estaba notoriamente más oscuro, como si se hubiera adentrado en una cueva; obviamente ya no se encontraban en la playa.

Cuando la oscuridad se hizo implacable y Kai perdió de vista al conejo irremediablemente, se percato de que se encontraba en un lugar diferente. Por lo que buscó la manera de ubicarse; pero la intensa oscuridad le hacía muy difícil saber dónde se encontraba.

De repente, distinguió una luz brillante no muy lejos de ahí, seguramente se trataba de una salida, así que sin más opciones decidió caminar hacia donde provenía la luz. Ya estaba por llegar a lo que parecía ser la fuente de dicha iluminación cuando una vez más creyó que sus ojos lo engañaban, se trataba de un chico muy parecido a Miguel del Batallón Barthez, que proveía a diferentes tipos de animales con un especie de calabazas fosforescentes. Las cuales eras utilizadas como lámparas para el camino. Al acercarse más, Kai se percató de que el conejo que perseguía se encontraba entre aquellos animales, por lo que decidió caminar hacia donde se encontraban.

Desgraciadamente, estaba tan oscuro que Kai no se dio cuenta de que justo delante de él había un agujero en el piso, más profundo de lo que se veía, y por ese descuido Kai cayó irremediablemente por el agujero.

Kai sintió que caía, e instintivamente cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe. Sin embargo no cayó, o más específicamente aun seguía cayendo. ¿Qué tan profundo podía ser un agujero para que pudiera caer por tanto tiempo? Eso simplemente no era posible, era ilógico.

Sin embargo, desafiando a la lógica y a las leyes de la gravedad, Kai seguía cayendo.

-"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" –dijo para sí Kai entre sorprendido y disgustado por la rareza del suceso.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderse dónde estaba o qué ocurría, Kai cayó pesadamente en el agua. "Genial" fue lo que pensó al caer unos metros hacia el fondo debido al impacto de la caída. Pronto nadó hacia la superficie y miró a su alrededor en otro fallido intento de saber dónde se encontraba.

Al mirar a los lados se percató de que estaba en lo que parecía ser un mar, bastante turbulento por cierto. Así que hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a los lados otra vez y no lejos de ahí pudo ver al conejo blanco navegando las olas en un pequeño velero.

Una vez más Kai estaba desconcertado, pero en lugar de tratar de explicarse lo que ocurría nadó hacia donde se encontraba el conejo; cuando lo alcanzó pudo ver que el velero era bastante pequeño, apenas si cabría una persona. Como sea que fuere, decidió subir, al darse cuenta de que no tenía muchas opciones. Pero en cuanto lo hizo salió del agua y se encontró fuera de lo que parecía ser una piscina.

-¿Ahora resulta que he estado nadando todo este tiempo en una piscina? –se preguntó Kai arqueando una ceja. Pues lo que parecía ser un mar en realidad era una alberca de escasos cinco metros cuadrados.

-Si que has llorado bastante, eh? –Kai escuchó de repente una conocida voz a sus espaldas, y por un momento se sintió ligeramente aliviado de oír una voz familiar después de tan extraños sucesos.

Sólo ligeramente, pues aunque conocía al dueño de aquella inconfundible y a su parecer altiva voz, no se trataba precisamente de la persona con la que se llevaba mejor. De hecho, aunque alguna vez habían sido compañeros de equipo, no se llevaban bien y siempre se la pasaban discutiendo y diciéndose ácidos comentarios, llenos de sarcasmo y carentes de emotividad alguna.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para encarar al dueño de aquella molesta voz.

Tala.

…

……

………

Aunque lo que vio, lo dejo helado.

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí este primer capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y no sea tan malo como creo que es ¬¬, jejeje intentaré actualizar más o menos dentro de una semana n_n

Comenten onegai!

Ja ne!!


End file.
